1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to an interface seal for an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electrical connectors for connecting a plurality of electrical wires to a printed circuit board. Typically, the electrical connectors have a first connector member and a second connector member which are coupled together. The first connector member has a plurality of pins which pass into the printed circuit board and the second connector member has a plurality of electrical wires for connection with the pins. These electrical connectors are known to use a sealing member as an interface seal for sealing a joint between the coupled connector members. The sealing member is disposed in a recess of one connector member and may have arcuate ribs to contact the other connector member.
One disadvantage of the above sealing members is that the ribs are either deformed or bent over axially when the connector members are coupled together and may not provide an adequate seal. Another disadvantage of the sealing members is that an increased force is required to deform or bend the ribs upon insertion of one connector member into the other connector member. Yet another disadvantage of the sealing members is that they tend to roll or twist when the connector members are coupled together and may not provide an adequate seal between the connector members. A further disadvantage is that the sealing members are made of a material that has a high coefficient of friction.